thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Janja
Janja is a teenage hyena and the leader of a small clan of hyenas that live in the Outlands. He is the main antagonist of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and a major antagonist of The Lion Guard, serving as one of the two main antagonists, alongside Makuu, of Season 1 and, alongside Ushari, one of the two secondary antagonists of Season 2 (behind Scar). Janja is also the sworn enemy of Kion, leader of The Lion Guard. Personality Janja is a cruel, greedy, arrogant and villainous hyena who has no interest in protecting the Circle of Life. He is shown to care only for himself, always ordering others around to do his work for him. He thinks only about getting food for himself and couldn't care less if the rest of his clan starves, though he does allow them to eat. Janja frequently refers to the other members of his clan as "fur-brains", showing that he does not respect them. He insults and mocks them frequently, but does not like being laughed at himself. He is ruthless and determined to eat as much food as he can. Janja's intelligence is undeniable. He is a devious and manipulative planner who is always hatching new plots to defeat the Lion Guard or take over the Pride Lands. He is notably the only hyena in his clan who uses cunning to obtain what he wants. True to his name, Janja is very crafty and sly, though he sometimes has difficulty grasping simple concepts. However, his plots have yet to entirely succeed, due to the interference of the Guard and overlooked details. Janja also has a sense of humor and a fondness of witticism; he will occasionally make jokes and clever remarks. Despite his ferocity and sharp intellect, Janja is somewhat of a coward, usually only choosing to fight when the odds are in his favor (when his clan has an advantage in numbers). He is also something of a sore loser in the face of defeat. Protective of his territory, he does not tolerate intruders and will attack those who invade his land. As shown in many episodes, Janja harbors a deep hatred for the Lion Guard, especially Kion and his Roar. He also has a strong dislike and disdain for jackals, believing them to be "annoying" and regarding their intelligence as inferior to that of his own species. Since the beginning of the series, Janja has been shown to have deep admiration and respect for Scar. When a snake named Ushari informs him that it is possible to contact Scar, Janja immediately agrees to work together with Ushari to figure out how to do it, which they ultimately succeed in doing. Ever since Scar's return, Janja is shown to be respectful, but also highly fearful of Scar. He also appears somewhat threatened by Scar's new leadership over him and his clan, and asserts to his minions that they still have to listen to him, but still acknowledges Scar as their true boss for fear of stirring his wrath. Trivia * Janja become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. * Janja appeared in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures to get revenge on The Lion Guard, Thomas, Twilight and their friends for ruining his plans to eat animals in the Pride Lands. * Janja and Cheezi are the only members of their clan that resemble the main hyenas in the Lion King. Janja looks like Banzai and Cheezi looks like Ed. * In The Scorpion's Sting, we learn that Janja has a fear of scorpions. * Janja and his clan are descendants of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, as stated in a promotional Disney Junior video. * With the apparent age of Janja and the short time between the Lion King and the Lion Guard, it is highly likely that Janja was born during the reign of Scar. * Although they know each other, Simba is the only Pridelander lion with whom Janja has not yet interacted. * Although not yet fully developed, Janja is almost as big as Nala. * Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Army of Scar Category:Singing characters Category:Bullies Category:The Lion King characters Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Arachnophbic Category:Villains Category:Main Villain of the series Category:African characters Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Power Hungry Category:Predators Category:Clawed Villains Category:Carnivores Category:Hungry characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Cheap cowards Category:Scar's recuts Category:Intelligent characters Category:For the Evulz Category:Males Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Leaders Category:Cowards Category:Teenagers Category:Foiled characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Misogynists Category:Hyenas Category:Singing Villains Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Characters voiced by Andrew Kishino Category:Diesel 10's recruits